If It Was That Simple
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: Lucas was the victim of a undeserved attack that paused his normal life. Will his friends unite to help him recover? Or will they separate and lose each other.(Rucas) Beware: Maya is pretty OOC.
1. Chapter 1

(FYI my medical terms are most likely off so dont go crazy about that) Had this story on a word Doc awhile. Lucas always stayed cool, he tried to never crack under pressure. This helped him out in baseball. But one angry player changed his life forever.

Lucas' POV

It was game day Adams Eagles were playing the City Panthers. My turn at the bat was now my hands were shaking just a little; there was word some scouts were looking for new players. My hands gripped my lucky bat, the shakiness disappeared. Taking a deep breath I readied my hands to swing. Shwooo! Went the ball. Crack! I hit it perfectly and ran as if I was running for my life. Each base felt as if they were rungs to the ladder of victory. I almost made it to third base when the third base man tripped me. I did a front flip onto my back. Somehow my foot landed on the base but I couldn't feel my back. "Lucas!" I heard Riley scream as my coach ran to me. I was trying my best not to cry but it was impossible.

Riley's POV

I loved watching baseball even though I had the slightest clue what was going on, it's 100 times better if Lucas is playing. My dad brought me Maya Farkle and Isaiah to come watch the game. I was screaming and cheering Lucas on when he hit that home run, that joy was quickly turned to fear when The boy at third base tripped him. "Lucas!" But as he struggled to get up two of the boys smashed him in the back and stomach with their cleats. "LUCAS!" I screamed again but louder as I ran to the edge of the field. The two coaches ran as quickly as they could to pry the boys away from Lucas. Billy came and punched one of them, luckily that distracted both of them and they started to attack Billy and not Lucas. I ran onto the field once the boys were taken away. But the damage was done he had a kick to the stomach and back his wrist was stepped on and his head took a beating, not to mention that he twisted his ankle when he tripped.

Lucas's POV

I sort of blacked out after the first guy kicked me, the next thing I remember is the pain waking me up I saw my coach trying to sit me up so I could breath better and the other coach calling 911 Billy tried to make things humorous by saying "Way to steal the show man…" I noticed when I tried to talk only breaths and groans came out. Ok people say men don't cry, well this is an exception all I could feel was pain, all I could hear was pain, all I could see was pain. So I decided to close my eyes. I soon felt a soft hand touch my neck, these hands held me in their lap. I looked up and saw Riley holding back tears saying I was ok.

Billy's POV

Wow this was just low man. Two attackers always meant it was planned, I didn't know that they would be dumb enough to leave the kid they originally had a problem with, that's a mistake I would not have made, but I am sure glad they did.

Cory's POV

Lucas' Parent were out of town so he was living at his house by himself with Topanga and I checking on him, he spent most of his time at our house during the day though, since his parents requested he had parents looking out for him. This whole ordeal caught me off guard though, I was his acting parent. Immediately, I called his parents then I called Topanga. Riley asked me if she could go in the ambulance with him, I agreed.

Maya's POV

Riley's knuckles turned white when she saw what happened to Ranger Rick, then her eyes filled with anger when she saw them beat him up. I felt like we just saw a public mugging. Lucas was so pale and lifeless it gave me the guts to actually call him Lucas.

Farkle's POV

I nearly fainted every time I saw Lucas get hurt, seeing my best friend get hurt like that was tough.

Isaiah's POV

I could have killed those two guys! Lucas was not the type to fight back anymore so it was different for me to see him get so hurt.

Lucas' POV

The medics put me on a stretcher and Riley came with me holding my hand. Just then I started to cough up blood. The medic in the back with us said I had at least two broken ribs the blood was a bad sign, but since I was talking and alert that was good. My dad texted Riley telling her that they were on the flight from Maine and would be there in two and a half hours. When I stopped coughing Riley asked me why those boys would do that. My reply was "I don't know."

Riley's POV

He looked so helpless on that stretcher his face was pale and his hands were shaking I held his hands in mine to calm him down; I think it worked when he gave me a small grin. "Who would do this?" I screamed. He squeezed my hands a little harder. "I don't know, but it's ok." When we got there I noticed that Lucas was not focusing on me anymore his eyes gazed at the room. "Lucas?" I asked him. No response. I got worried as they wheeled him away. "Get him into trauma room 5!" the doctor yelled. I stood there in the hallway, clenching my fist and holding them close to my heart. "Lucas… You have to make it.

Cory's POV

I saw my little girl standing in the middle of the hallway with her hands clenched together. I can only imagine her emotion was skyrocketing. I embraced her in a hug and took her to the waiting room.

Topanga's POV

There I found Cory next to Riley who was leaning on Maya who was sitting next to Farkle and Isaiah.

"How is he?" "We don't know yet." Replied Maya. Lucas' parents came in an hour later "We got lucky and got the soonest flight possible." They went and talked to the doctors.

Lucas' POV

I woke up in a room all by myself, no Riley. My parents walked in "Hey Lucas how are you feeling?" my dad asked me. "Like two kids beat me up!" "Well your sense of humor has not diminished." My mom replied happily. The truth was I was hiding all the pain I was in. Then a nurse came in needing an x-ray.

-X-ray later-

"You need surgery." The doctor said "You're on meds for the pain but you are bleeding into your gall bladder and stomach and it could be life threatening if we don't operate soon." I admit I got scared, but my parents agreed and I knew if I wanted to live I needed to do this. "Ok, but I need to see my friends first, just for a minute."

Riley's POV

He looked worried and in distress, but I did not expect he needed surgery. "Surgery? Why?" "I have to, but I want you guys to know I love you all even you Maya." "We love you too Lucas." "Yes I said Lucas." He smiled as they wheeled him off

-3 hours later-

Riley's POV

The doctor came into the waiting room. my dad and Maya stayed with me here at the hospital while Isaiah and Farkle had to go home they promised they would come back as soon as we texted. When I was little I had to have my appendix removed and there were complications I hope that didn't happen to him! "We were able to repair the stomach but his gall bladder was badly damaged so we had to take part of it out…" I felt like falling. "He is stable now and is in recovery." "He seemed fine when we came…" I remarked. "It took the blood awhile to actually compromise his system but he got here just in time if it was not for him coughing up the blood we would have had no idea that he had internal injuries. "Can we see him?" asked Mrs. Friar "Yes, but I would suggest one or two at a time. "All because of two angry kids! We almost lost Lucas!" I exclaimed


	2. Chapter 2

Maya's POV

Poor Riles, this whole thing really got her worked up she is way too tense. I wanted to say slow down Riles, or calm down but just when I was about to say it Lucas' parents came out of the room saying he was still asleep but we could go in. Of course Riley and I went. He didn't look like Ranger Rick anymore; he looked like Lucas who needed friends during a time of questions. I immediately called Isaiah and Farkle which I had forgotten to do earlier.

Riley's POV

So it was just me and my unconscious friend one of my best too. Hoping that he wouldn't wake up at that moment I began talking about the day we first met, our first kiss, and how he always was there for me, then somehow I ended up talking about how I wouldn't be able to live without him he was always anchoring me down and reminding me of what's right "I just don't want to even think about…" "You don't have to." Lucas said his voice was soft and raspy. "Lucas!?" "Oh my Gosh! You heard all of that I'm sorry.

Lucas' POV

I woke up to the sound of Riley's concerned voice, but I decided to wait just a little longer and keep my eyes shut to hear what she was saying. She started talking about all of the big moments we had and then started to trail off on to if she had to live without me… but I wasn't going anywhere. "You don't have too." I replied, realizing that my voice was super raspy and sounded like a frog. She quickly apologized and started to stutter. I put my hand on her neck "it's ok."

-A few hours later-

Well after having my parents come in and the Matthews family I had to endure the worst. Stitches and making sure my bone in my foot was set. I also had to wear a steel brace for my spine which was apparently weakened. I was so relieved to know that none of this would hurt my baseball dreams, just as I started to get super happy the doctor told me "You need to rest for quite awhile and will need a wheelchair." "Wheelchair!?" I shouted so loudly I bet the people down the hall heard me. "What about baseball you said I could play!" "You will, once you recover, it should only take three months, it would be crazy if it took longer." Three months!

-The next day-

Riley's POV

I came back to the hospital the next day with a get well card and a stuffed horse. I asked at the front desk what Lucas' new room was "C59." the nurse said "Thanks." After taking the elevator up to floor C and walking past 58 rooms I found C59. I peeked in the door's window before I went in and to my surprise he looked ok.

Lucas' POV

Wheelchair, Surgery, broken bones, and casts… all because of two mad kids? I wonder what happened to them. I got overwhelmed thinking about it plus the part about me missing just about the most important games of my life! The baseball scouts usually don't want a kid with two broken ribs and in a wheelchair. I learned baseball cleats can do a lot of damage to a human body. I guess I started crying because all I remember was a knock at the door and my hand felt wet when I pulled it out from under my chin where it was resting. Quickly, wiping my face off I stared at the T.V. which had a bull riding show on I was watching earlier. I saw Riley's soft small face peak around the corner of the door. "Hey..." she said shyly. "Hey." I replied as I gave a nice smile."

Riley's POV

He replied once again giving me that grin of his. I gave him the card and stuffed horse. "The card is from the class and the horse is from me Maya and Farkle. He laughed. "Thanks, this is so nice of you guys…"

Lucas' POV

I looked at the card it had every name in the class from Mr. Matthews to Alex but one name was missing. "Where is Zay's name?" I asked. "Isaiah was not at school today he also hasn't answered are texts." Riley said concerned. "He is probably just sick again, he gets sick a lot, and we used to call him a germ magnet." I said trying to brush it off. "So when can you go home?" she asked me. "In about two days, the doctors want to make sure the surgery worked and to make sure this brace doesn't shift." I said as I nodded my head backwards towards the brace. " I am also going to be in a wheelchair for three months…" "WHAT!" Riley exploded. "That's not fair…" "It's ok…" I really seemed to be ok with stuff a lot. "Those two boys were sent to Juvie." I nodded my head.

-Two days later-

I was finally able to go home; but I still had the brace, two casts' (one on my foot and wrist) and the wheelchair.

Riley's POV

I didn't know how Lucas would be able to go to his classes that were upstairs, I didn't know how he was supposed to fit some wheelchair through the doors' I didn't know how he was supposed to sit at a desk that barely had enough room for a chair let alone a wheelchair. He wheeled in on his first day back it seemed time stopped.

Lucas' POV

When I wheeled in the front door Farkle decided to be my helper since we had all of the exact same classes. I saw all of the kids staring at me, it's been three days they all have had to of heard by now. I just kept wheeling still trying to get the hang of it as me and Farkle talked all the way to class.

Riley's POV

The first time I saw Lucas in the wheelchair was when he and Farkle walked into history class. The wheelchair's frame was red while the accents were black. It was so much smaller than expected. Lucas had already had science class so I guess he already figured out how he was going to do it? Everyone was just silent as he wheeled down the row. He pushed down one of the sides of the chair and somehow slid into his desk chair. Farkle wheeled the chair to the corner of the room where it would be out of the way. I started to think about if he was in worse shape, but I quickly lost sight of that point when my dad started the lesson.

Gabriella was a beloved senator of Arizona she was a happy and nice person until January 8, 2011, she was shot in the head. They thought she would not be able to live or recover. Despite all odds, she recovered. She recovered from the undeserved attack. My dad glanced at Lucas who kept his head down.

Lucas' POV

When class was over I realized English was upstairs, I talked to Mr. Matthews and he showed me and Farkle something we didn't know about the school. There is an elevator for the janitor or handicapped (me). Janitor Harley was ok with us using it. So we went to English.

-Two days later-

I got the hand of steering and using its features, but there was something odd about school, Zay still wasn't back, I decided to ask my mom for a ride to his house, their apartment has an elevator. "Hi Mr. Babino!" I said as I knocked on the door. "Lucas! Nice to see you!" "You too… can I see Zay?" "Sure he is in his room, he has been home from school because he got sick and other reasons that he won't tell me, maybe you can find out?" "I will try." "Hey Zay can I come in its Lucas." I said as I knocked on the door "Sure." I heard a stuffy voice through the door. I pushed the door open then wheeled though. "Wheelchair, huh?" he said I saw him as he sat on his chair to his desk. "Yeah it's for three months at maximum." "How are you gonna play baseball?" "The coach said when I recover I will have a spot on the team again… what are you doing?" "Oh just drawing, superheroes to be exact." "Why have you not been at school?" "It's nothing…" "It's gotta be something Zay…"

Isaiah's POV

He was onto me, I knew it. So I just took a breath and said "Maya thinks I got you into trouble again and this is how they got back at you." I took a breath of relief getting that off my chest. "Riley won't talk to me either." I went on. Lucas' eyes looked like he saw a ghost. "They won't talk to you… because they think you did something!" "I don't know if I did, what do you think it was about?" "You haven't got into trouble since your first day, and these kids were from a different school, I think it was just about me being good at baseball." "I don't blame them though I always get you into some sort of trouble." "You don't understand you haven't since you came to New York! And if you did it's what friends do, You did not cause this! I will tell them myself." Lucas said he would take care of it and left the room. Just as I got back to my doodling he came back in. "Oh and hope you feel better from the cold." He said then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya's POV

Poor Riles, this whole thing really got her worked up she is way too tense. I wanted to say slow down Riles, or calm down but just when I was about to say it Lucas' parents came out of the room saying he was still asleep but we could go in. Of course Riley and I went. He didn't look like Ranger Rick anymore; he looked like Lucas who needed friends during a time of questions. I immediately called Isaiah and Farkle which I had forgotten to do earlier.

Riley's POV

So it was just me and my unconscious friend one of my best too. Hoping that he wouldn't wake up at that moment I began talking about the day we first met, our first kiss, and how he always was there for me, then somehow I ended up talking about how I wouldn't be able to live without him he was always anchoring me down and reminding me of what's right "I just don't want to even think about…" "You don't have to." Lucas said his voice was soft and raspy. "Lucas!?" "Oh my Gosh! You heard all of that I'm sorry.

Lucas' POV

I woke up to the sound of Riley's concerned voice, but I decided to wait just a little longer and keep my eyes shut to hear what she was saying. She started talking about all of the big moments we had and then started to trail off on to if she had to live without me… but I wasn't going anywhere. "You don't have too." I replied, realizing that my voice was super raspy and sounded like a frog. She quickly apologized and started to stutter. I put my hand on her neck "it's ok."

-A few hours later-

Well after having my parents come in and the Matthews family I had to endure the worst. Stitches and making sure my bone in my foot was set. I also had to wear a steel brace for my spine which was apparently weakened. I was so relieved to know that none of this would hurt my baseball dreams, just as I started to get super happy the doctor told me "You need to rest for quite awhile and will need a wheelchair." "Wheelchair!?" I shouted so loudly I bet the people down the hall heard me. "What about baseball you said I could play!" "You will, once you recover, it should only take three months, it would be crazy if it took longer." Three months!

-The next day-

Riley's POV

I came back to the hospital the next day with a get well card and a stuffed horse. I asked at the front desk what Lucas' new room was "C59." the nurse said "Thanks." After taking the elevator up to floor C and walking past 58 rooms I found C59. I peeked in the door's window before I went in and to my surprise he looked ok.

Lucas' POV

Wheelchair, Surgery, broken bones, and casts… all because of two mad kids? I wonder what happened to them. I got overwhelmed thinking about it plus the part about me missing just about the most important games of my life! The baseball scouts usually don't want a kid with two broken ribs and in a wheelchair. I learned baseball cleats can do a lot of damage to a human body. I guess I started crying because all I remember was a knock at the door and my hand felt wet when I pulled it out from under my chin where it was resting. Quickly, wiping my face off I stared at the T.V. which had a bull riding show on I was watching earlier. I saw Riley's soft small face peak around the corner of the door. "Hey..." she said shyly. "Hey." I replied as I gave a nice smile."

Riley's POV

He replied once again giving me that grin of his. I gave him the card and stuffed horse. "The card is from the class and the horse is from me, Maya, and Farkle. He laughed. "Thanks, this is so nice of you guys…"

Lucas' POV

I looked at the card it had every name in the class from Mr. Matthews to Alex but one name was missing. "Where is Zay's name?" I asked. "Isaiah was not at school today he also hasn't answered are texts." Riley said concerned. "He is probably just sick again, he gets sick a lot, and we used to call him a germ magnet." I said trying to brush it off. "So when can you go home?" she asked me. "In about two days, the doctors want to make sure the surgery worked and to make sure this brace doesn't shift." I said as I nodded my head backwards towards the brace. " I am also going to be in a wheelchair for three months…" "WHAT!" Riley exploded. "That's not fair…" "It's ok…" I really seemed to be ok with stuff a lot. "Those two boys were sent to Juvie."She noted. I nodded my head.


	4. Chapter 4

-Two days later-

I was finally able to go home; but I still had the brace, two casts' (one on my foot and wrist) and the wheelchair.

Riley's POV

I didn't know how Lucas would be able to go to his classes that were upstairs, I didn't know how he was supposed to fit some wheelchair through the doors' I didn't know how he was supposed to sit at a desk that barely had enough room for a chair let alone a wheelchair. He wheeled in on his first day back it seemed time stopped.

Lucas' POV

When I wheeled in the front door Farkle decided to be my helper since we had all of the exact same classes. I saw all of the kids staring at me, it's been three days they all have had to of heard by now. I just kept wheeling still trying to get the hang of it as me and Farkle talked all the way to class.

Riley's POV

The first time I saw Lucas in the wheelchair was when he and Farkle walked into history class. The wheelchair's frame was red while the accents were black. It was so much smaller than expected. Lucas had already had science class so I guess he already figured out how he was going to do it? Everyone was just silent as he wheeled down the row. He pushed down one of the sides of the chair and somehow slid into his desk chair. Farkle wheeled the chair to the corner of the room where it would be out of the way. I started to think about if he was in worse shape, but I quickly lost sight of that point when my dad started the lesson.

Gabriella was a beloved senator of Arizona she was a happy and nice person until January 8, 2011, she was shot in the head. They thought she would not be able to live or recover. Despite all odds, she recovered. She recovered from the undeserved attack. My dad glanced at Lucas who kept his head down.

Lucas' POV

When class was over I realized English was upstairs, I talked to Mr. Matthews and he showed me and Farkle something we didn't know about the school. There is an elevator for the janitor or handicapped (me). Janitor Harley was ok with us using it. So we went to English.

-Two days later-

I got the hand of steering and using its features, but there was something odd about school, Zay still wasn't back, I decided to ask my mom for a ride to his house, their apartment has an elevator. "Hi Mr. Babino!" I said as I knocked on the door. "Lucas! Nice to see you!" "You too… can I see Zay?" "Sure he is in his room, he has been home from school because he got sick and other reasons that he won't tell me, maybe you can find out?" "I will try." "Hey Zay can I come in its Lucas." I said as I knocked on the door "Sure." I heard a stuffy voice through the door. I pushed the door open then wheeled though. "Wheelchair, huh?" he said I saw him as he sat on his chair to his desk. "Yeah it's for three months at maximum." "How are you gonna play baseball?" "The coach said when I recover I will have a spot on the team again… what are you doing?" "Oh just drawing, superheroes to be exact." "Why have you not been at school?" "It's nothing…" "It's gotta be something Zay…"

Isaiah's POV

He was onto me, I knew it. So I just took a breath and said "Maya thinks I got you into trouble again and this is how they got back at you." I took a breath of relief getting that off my chest. "Riley won't talk to me either." I went on. Lucas' eyes looked like he saw a ghost. "They won't talk to you… because they think you did something!" "I don't know if I did, what do you think it was about?" "You haven't got into trouble since your first day, and these kids were from a different school, I think it was just about me being good at baseball." "I don't blame them though I always get you into some sort of trouble." "You don't understand you haven't since you came to New York! And if you did it's what friends do, You did not cause this! I will tell them myself." Lucas said he would take care of it and left the room. Just as I got back to my doodling he came back in. "Oh and hope you feel better from the cold." He said then he left.

Maya's POV

Lucas blew my phone up with text s like these

From Lucas

Hey can you and Riley meet me at

Topanga's We need to talk

Sure maybe tomorrow?

No this needs to happen now

Why? We are busy working on a project for art

Class, its due tomorrow!

Now! You should have thought of

That yesterday when I didn't NEED

To talk to you!

No

PLEASE!

THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN NOW!

COME ON! SERIOUSLY?

NVM I will just text Riley…

NO! Ok OK…We will come!

THX

Yeah sure…. :l

Lucas' POV

Maya fought me through her texts; I knew she was just stalling because she blamed Zay and she probably though I knew by now. Maya and Riley came through the door; Maya was a ray of sunshine… (Sarcastic) while Riley was unaware of why we were down here.

Riley's POV

All Maya would tell me is that we needed to go to Topanga's right now. Lucas was there. I smiled but he gave me no smile back, I saw in his eyes that there was anger. As soon as we sat down he exploded. "Why did you get mad at Zay? He had nothing to do with me getting hurt!" "You don't know that… We're just trying to protect you…" Maya answered. "Trying to protect me!? By doing what putting my other friends down?" "Well when you say it like that it sounds wrong…" Maya replied. I have never seen Lucas THIS mad.

Lucas' POV

Seriously!? They want to be a jerk to Zay? This isn't cool with me. Maya got mad and left, Riley looked at me for a moment and followed her. I sat down I sighed, this was not what I expected this to be like.

Physical therapy never seemed like such a big struggle when you heard about it, but when you did it was pure torture. I was always sore afterwards and I could barely move. Zay would come over after I got home and talked to me about school; it kept my mind off of the pain. "You alright dude?" he asked as he watched me groan in pain trying to sit up in bed. "Yeah… just pain…"


	5. Chapter 5

Zay's POV

My bro was completely broken. He was always in pain. I would sit next to his bed as I talked to him. He would lay there flat on his bed occasionally nodding his head or answering in a whisper. Since he had started physical therapy he has become even less functional, he could barely move is legs. I would stay for about two hours then my dad wanted me home for dinner.

Lucas' POV

Riley and Maya avoided visiting me when I couldn't come to school. Some days it was too exhausting to make it though the day so I would call in sick so I could rest. Zay would bring me my homework. I would slowly pull myself into my wheelchair and wheel to my desk where I would do the homework. About the fifth time I called in sick Zay came over and did the usual of talk. Zay had only been there a few minutes when a soft knock at my door startled us. I was completely flat on my bed at that moment so I pulled myself up as Zay attempted to help me. Riley's tear stained face slowly showed from behind the door. I was immediately concerned because if this had to do with Maya and Zay's problems there was no use making an innocent girl like Riley cry. "What's wrong with Sugar?" Zay asked. I took this more seriously as he gave me a glance to say something. "What's wrong Riley?"

Riley's POV

I realized how stupid it was to blame Zay and ignore my friend who needed me the most. I came to this when a bully approached me and he was not there to help me, Maya didn't see how serious this was and left to go to the bathroom. While Maya was there the bully told me I was nothing and hit me on the side of the eye. I ran. To somewhere safe, where I could be forgiven, but I didn't expect Isaiah to be there. "I… I am so… sorry Lucas… for not being there for you… and Isaiah… I cannot even put it into words how much I regret…" "It's ok Sugar." Isaiah smiled. "Luucas…?" I stuttered. He did not give a smile.

Lucas' POV

I would have smiled if I had not noticed. Those tear were not I realized what I have done tears; they were tears that were startled or hurt. "Riley?"I said as I tilted my head down a little keeping my eyes on Riley trying to communicate I knew something was wrong. I noticed something on her face where her hair was covering up I motioned for her to sit down on the side of my bed. As she cautiously walked, she looked like she was walking towards an alligator's mouth. I sat up straighter as she sat down. I brushed her hair back on the left side; there was a nasty blue- purplish bruise on her left temple. I was appalled, as she looked down refusing to make eye contact. "Riley, what happened?" "You weren't there neither was Zay, Farkle or…" "Maya?" "Yeah…" she started to shiver. "I..I.. was really scared Lucas…" she started to Cry again. I pulled her into my arms for a hug. I tried to calm her down but she was really shaken up. Zay nodded as if he was about to leave, I shook my head telling him no. "It's not your fault Riley…" I knew the poor kid was not being supported by Maya, because whenever they had a fight they both fell apart. "I want you to go with Zay to school tomorrow ok?" "Why?" "Because he will be there for you, unlike Maya." Zay nodded as he put his hand on Riley's shoulder. "As long as we stay together no one will mess with you." After calming down Riley left a couple hours later. Zay promised he would not leave Riley's side tomorrow at school, unless, she went into the girls bathroom.

-The next day-

My homework was done by the time Zay came over with the next bunch. Riley was with him.

Riley's POV

I thought having Zay around would make things worse; it actually made things 100% better. He kept his eye on me like I was going to run away but he knew I needed someone to take Lucas' spot.

Lucas' POV

I never saw Maya the next four weeks of going to school and recovering.

-5 weeks later-

I told Riley that the wheelchair would be around for another three weeks, even though it wasn't true. Zay informed me that she would meet him on the front steps of the school. I was on crutches, but I was on my feet again, and that meant a lot to me. I came around the back of the school and made my way to the front. I saw a uniquely dressed brunet waiting for her protector. I came up behind her and whispered into her ear "Who are you waiting for Riles?" She whipped around and nearly screamed. "Lucas! Your.. your… Walking" "Yes I am" I was not extremely strong but I was strong enough to support myself when she lunged at me with a hug. I may have been on crutches but if someone hurt Riley I was ready to swing one of my two makeshift deadly weapons at them. She stuck close, I could tell whoever it was, they really were scaring her.

-A week later-

I was off my crutches… FINALLY! The truth was only Zay knew this. I rushed in the doors looking for Riley. I had to take it slow but I was back on my own stable feet (without crutches) I was unable to find Riley so I checked the back hallways and to my horror I saw Riley being bullied. Two boys wearing City school jock jackets had her pinned against a wall. First of all she is a Girl! Second she was my Girl (Well I have two girls) I stormed in and then trouble ensued.

Riley's POV

The two boys had been threatening to hurt Lucas again if I talked. I held it in, but they pinned me to the wall anyways. Just then, in the window, I saw his eyes look at me. He stormed in with a thunderous step, his eyes were filled with anger. Suddenly the boy who was pinning me placed his other hand on my throat. I started to get extremely panicked. Lucas used his arm to push him off me, in an effortless manor and grabbed my side and pulled behind him. "Get out." He said in a dangerously low tone, to the two guys. The two boys fled. I was so shaken up I had been shaking. In an effort to help calm me down Lucas took me into his arms and held me.

Lucas' POV

"Get out." I spoke in a threatening tone. I watched the cowards flee as I felt terrible that I brought Riley down with me. Her arms were shaking in fear, I held her tighter. "Than…kkk.. yoouu" she stuttered." "it's my fault." I helped her calm down until class started. Thank goodness I was there when I was. I told Mr. Matthews. He told the principle and then the hallways were monitored and the useless doors were locked. I knew Riley was trying to recover from this event so I moved onto my next problem… Maya.

I knocked on Maya's apartment's door, "Come in!" yelled a voice from the back. As I entered I saw Maya's mom pointing a kitchen whisk at me. "Don't come any closer or I will shoot!" "Shoot what… cake batter?" She smiled. "I got a job as a bandit on a wild western show I am the perky side lady." "Good for you Miss. Hart, where is Maya?" "In Her room." She said as she got back to her practicing in the mirror.

Maya's POV

I heard a voice talking to my mom, but I was too far away to recognize it. Then, I heard a knock at my door. "Maya?" asked Huckleberry, I should have known it would be him. "What?" "Can we talk?" "Sure." He walked in staring at me with his emerald eyes. "Don't worry… I'm fine." He spoke in a soft tone. "hh..how did you know I needed to hear that?" "I just did, I realized you have been avoiding me because you were very worried about me and my stack of pancakes doesn't want me to see that." "Yy..yes…" I replied.

Lucas' POV

Suddenly, Maya gave me a hug. I took note that she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. "I missed you Ranger Rick…" she whispered. "I missed you pancakes." I replied. Things were returning to normal slowly. If it was that simple, but it isn't.

The End


End file.
